Frozen
by Triana C
Summary: Desde que se casó, Esme se sentía congelada, tan fría por dentro, pero había un pequeño niño de ojos verdes que derretía su corazón de madre. Y ella era capaz de todo por él. ¿Alguien podría derretir su corazón de mujer? Sólo Carlisle lo podría conseguir.


**Esta Historia le pertenece a Maggie, ganadora del concurso "Halloween Cullen Contest" Este es uno de sus premios. ¡Espero que te guste, Maggie! Y nuevamente felicitaciones por ganar el concurso. **

* * *

**Mil gracias a Our_Paradise (Sol) por ser mi Beta. ¡Gracias por aguantar mis incoherencias! **

* * *

****

**Meyer les crea, yo sólo los hago humanos, les hago sufrir un poco, y luego les doy finales felices. **

**Advertencia: Este Fics tiene escenas violentas y Lemmon (el lemmon no es violento, lo juro). **

* * *

**Frozen**

**

* * *

**

La música de piano no había cesado ni un segundo desde hacia una hora, y aún quedaban al menos, unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más de música que disfrutar, mientras me dedicaba a pintar de color azul eléctrico, un paisaje y pequeñas florituras en un fino jarrón de porcelana color marfil.

Debía tener el jarrón completamente terminado para la mañana siguiente, y me estaba esforzando al máximo en terminar pronto los detalles más finos y complicados.

Las notas que escapaban del piano me relajaban, transportándome del mundo real a un mundo donde sólo yo era capaz de entrar, ayudándome así, a dejarme llevar por la imaginación mientras trazaba los complicados dibujos en el jarrón.

Concentrada al máximo en mi tarea, apenas fui conciente del paso del tiempo y los cambios de melodías, hasta el momento en el que se escuchó un pequeño e infantil gemido de frustración, cuando la pieza que se escuchaba se cortó de la nada y no pude evitar sonreír.

Edward, mi pequeño hijo de cuatro años, era tan perfeccionista que a veces parecía un verdadero adulto batallando contra lo que a él le parecía mal realizado. Precisamente ese espíritu de superación era el que le gustaba a su profesor de piano.

La melodía de _Claro de Luna _de_ Debussy, _su favorita desde que era un bebé y sólo se calmaba cuando la tarareaba para él, comenzó a sonar esta vez. Algunas notas se escapaban de sus dedos, y pude escuchar cómo el profesor de piano que había contratado, daba un par de golpes sobre la madera del piano, con mucha suavidad, pero aún así audibles.

Realmente no era una interpretación brillante. Era sólo la perfección que podía alcanzar, con mucho esmero, un pequeño niño de cuatro años, interpretando una pieza de música simple por su lentitud, pero aún así hermosa. No poseía técnica aún, aunque era brillante para su edad. Edward era sin duda, un niño con talento, un diamante en bruto que podría llegar a ser el mejor pianista de Chicago, y de todo el mundo si se lo proponía.

Sonreí. Su madre estaría muy orgullosa de él. Quizás más orgullosa de lo que yo jamás podría estar.

Edward no era mi hijo en el sentido biológico estricto, a pesar de que yo lo quería como si hubiera nacido de mi vientre. Lamentablemente, no era así, sino que era hijo de mi difunta mejor amiga, Elizabeth Masen. Yo lo había criado desde el día de su nacimiento. Ese pequeño niño de cabellos cobrizos, y ojos verdes brillantes y vivaces, era la única llama de felicidad en mi vida.

Hice una mueca ante este último pensamiento.

Si era sincera conmigo misma, tenía que admitir que si no fuera por mi hijo, hacía años que me hubiera lanzando desde un acantilado. Pero tenía que ser fuerte por él y continuar mi camino, al menos hasta que él se hiciera mayor y pudiese valerse por sí mismo.

A veces me preguntaba por qué la vida había sido tan cruel conmigo. ¿Es que acaso el destino estaba ensañado en mi contra? ¿O es que poseer la luz intensa y brillante que era mi hijo tenía algún precio a pagar? Tal vez, el tener una luz tan potente que ayudaba a desembarazarse de las sombras y poder concentrarse en el pedregoso camino, tenía un precio más alto que lo normal, al menos para los simples mortales.

Quizás, debería agradecer a Dios por darme una razón para seguir y no decaer.

Hice un movimiento de muñeca circular para darle forma a una rama de un árbol, y ésta me dio un pequeño, pero doloroso tirón. Me quejé un poco, pero ignorando el punzante dolor, terminé de trazar la delicada línea. Luego, dejé el pincel de lado y me sobé la muñeca.

Me la había roto dos meses atrás…

Más bien dicho, Charles, mi marido, me la había quebrado al arrastrarse escaleras arriba, y luego golpearme con la punta de su zapato en reiteradas ocasiones.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al rememorar el momento en mi mente.

Cuando recordaba esas noches de pesadilla, que cada vez eran más frecuentes, era cuando me cuestionaba la razón de haber aceptado mi matrimonio. Jamás debería haberme casado. Mi familia podía haber arreglado el compromiso, pero yo era la que había dicho las palabras "_sí quiero_" en el altar.

Yo había firmado mi condena.

Desde que me casé, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Las primeras semanas sólo me habían sorprendido sus ademanes bruscos, y un par de gritos porque la cena no estaba caliente, o no había sido de su agrado. No había pasado a mayores. Creí que mi marido tenía un genio algo hostil, y pensé podría convivir con eso.

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Lo peor vino un mes después, cuando recibí el primer golpe. Una cachetada que me tiró al suelo. Y así siguieron pasando los días, las semanas, y los meses, hasta que por cada cachetada se agregaba una palabra hiriente y golpe más fuerte en la cabeza o las costillas.

Cada día era una excusa nueva. El vino no estaba en la mesa. La carne estaba dura. El arroz muy salado. ¡No importaba la razón! Él siempre diría que la culpa era mía.

Mi vida era un valle de sombras gracias a Charles. Y yo sólo era una estatua congelada, que se limita a observar como él va arrasando con los minutos de felicidad que trato de cosechar.

Unos golpes en la puerta de corredera me hicieron apartar la vista de mi trabajo y alejar los fantasmas de mis pensamientos.

—Señora Evenson —el profesor de piano entró en el salón. Era un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años, alto y de cabello negro, con aspecto de ser muy estricto. Edward venía detrás de él, dedicándose a mirar traviesamente por los costados de sus piernas.

—Señor Flint —me paré para estrechar su mano.

—La lección ha terminado —me informó—. Son impresionantes los avances que hace su hijo. Debo felicitarla una vez más.

—Viene en su sangre —comenté con cierta nostalgia, recordando el talento innato que tenía Elizabeth para transmitir una gama de intensos sentimientos cada vez que sus dedos se encontraban sobre las teclas del piano.

Nos dirigimos hasta la puerta de salida.

—Nos vemos mañana, a la misma hora —volvió a estrechar mi mano y luego se agachó para hacer lo mismo con la de Edward—. Hasta mañana, caballero.

—Adiós, señor Flint —contestó educadamente, pero cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, sus facciones cambiaron drásticamente: hizo un mohín de asco, mientras se limpiaba la mano, de forma muy dramática, en el pantalón corto que llevaba—. ¡Puaj! Tiene la mano sudada.

—Edward, no seas falto de respeto. ¿Esos modales te he enseñado? —le reprendí, aunque debía admitir que tenía razón con respecto a las manos del maestro Flint.

—Lo siento, mamá —bajó la cabeza arrepentido, pero pude vislumbrar cómo las comisuras de sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa ladina, muy característica en él.

— ¡Edward Masen, te estás riendo de mi reprimenda!

—No —levantó la cabeza rápidamente y me sonrió inocentemente—. ¿Puedo ir jugar al patio?

— ¡Ve, antes de que me arrepienta!

— ¡Gracias, mami! —me rodeó las piernas unos segundos, con sus cortos brazos, y luego salió disparado hacia las puertas que daban al pequeño patio que tenía la casa.

Volví al salón, donde el jarrón que estaba pintando me esperaba. Me senté y retomé mi tarea. Minutos más tarde, mi trabajo estaba listo. Lo tomé con sumo cuidado y lo dejé en un rincón para que no se estropeara.

Suspirando, miré por la ventana, y vi cómo el crepúsculo comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad. Los mortecinos rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre la superficie del lago Michigan, visible desde casi toda la ciudad.

No me gustaba esta hora del día en absoluto.

Significaba que de la misma forma en la que el sol deja de iluminar un lado de la tierra, cediéndole su trono a las sombras, mi vida se iba tiñendo de penumbras. Esta hora era el término de la felicidad y el principio del miedo y del dolor.

Me paré dispuesta a ir en busca de Edward al jardín.

Charles llegaría en cualquier momento, y no le gustaba que Edward estuviera dando vueltas a su alrededor cuando llegaba. No se comportaba como un padre para Edward y él tampoco lo consideraba un padre realmente, por lo que era mejor mantener a mi hijo lejos de mi marido.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta corrediza, cuando el sonido del piano volvió a oírse. Ese bendito instrumento no dejaba de sonar en todo el día y lo agradecía. No me gustaba el silencio, sentía como si una tormenta se avecinase cuando todo estaba en calma.

Salí al salón y me encontré con Edward encaramado en el banquillo del piano. Tenía la lengua entre los dientes, y el entrecejo fruncido. Se esforzaba al máximo viendo el cuadernillo frente a sus ojos. Podía ver claramente que se trataba de un pentagrama.

Tomé asiento a su lado, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

—El maestro dijo que tengo que practicar más la lectura del pentagrama —me explicó.

¡Tenía cuatro y aún no sabía ni leer ni escribir, pero sí podía leer la música!

—Tendrás que hacerle caso a tu maestro —le acaricié el pelo sedoso y rebelde, intentado peinarlo con mis dedos. Tarea inútil, jamás había sido capaz de dominar el desorden de sus cabellos—. Me tienes que deleitar con tu música, pequeño pianista.

— ¿Y así seré tu pianista favorito? —preguntó con voz ilusionada. Sus ojos brillaron de esperanza.

Su entusiasmo era casi contagioso.

Le arreglé la chaquetita que llevaba sobre la camisa blanca, cuyas mangas había arremangado hasta el codo. Las desdoblé y abroché los puños. Sonreí ante el resultado. Era un pequeño caballerito.

— ¡Ya eres mi pianista favorito! —le di un golpecito en su pequeña y respingona nariz.

—Sólo lo dices porque eres mi madre —me reprochó.

—Quizás —acepté—. Ahora, vamos a darte un baño.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó horrorizado antes de saltar del banquillo del piano, y aterrizar como un verdadero gato en el suelo.

—Oh, sí señorito —tomé sus manos, impidiendo su escape, y las observé—. ¡Mira esas manos! ¿Has estado tocando el piano o revolviéndolas en barro?

— ¡No quiero! —se quejó haciendo caritas de suplica.

—No me vas a convencer, Edward Masen. En mi casa no hay niños cochinos —lo arrastré entre protestas hasta el baño, donde temperé el agua, mezclando la caliente con la fría. Una vez lista, lo metí en tina, sin hacer caso a sus reclamos.

—¡Mis ojos pican! ¡No me gusta! ¡Au, me arde! —se quejaba mientras jabonaba su cuerpo, deteniéndome en sus brazos, manos y cabello, que parecían ser los lugares más sucios.

Cuando acabé, lo saqué de la bañera, envolviéndolo en una toalla y justo en ese momento, sentí cómo la puerta principal era abierta.

Charles estaba en casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La bandeja temblaba en mis manos mientras me dirigía de vuelta al salón. Podía ver en el té ondas causadas por mi movimiento nervioso y las tres galletas en el platito de cerámica removiéndose.

Eran las nueve de la noche. El sol ya se había puesto. Había dejado a Edward instalado en la cocina, luego de vestirlo para la cena, al cuidado de una de las sirvientas, mientras yo recibía a mi marido con un beso en la mejilla, muy tenso y carente de sentimientos.

Ya me había encargado de supervisar que la cena estuviera lista para cuando Charles lo dispusiera, ya que éste se encontraba en el salón, esperando por su acostumbrada taza de té antes de la cena, la cual se terminaría derramando sobre la bandeja si no controlaba mi nerviosismo.

Empujé la puerta corrediza con el pie y entré en el salón, encontrándomelo sentado en el sillón en que siempre se sentaba. Esto ya se estaba volviendo una rutina.

— ¡Ya era hora! ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien? —fueron sus palabras de bienvenida.

—Lo siento —musité con rabia reprimida.

Dejé la bandeja en la mesita lateral, luego de poner dos cuadritos de azúcar en su taza, y después, me senté frente a él. Observé sus facciones mientras leía el periódico, cosa que nunca hacía en las mañanas, pues despertaba con tiempo justo para ir al trabajo, después de sus borracheras.

No era un hombre precisamente feo, aunque su rostro ahora para mí representaba todos los malos sentimientos del mundo. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos de un tono entre el verde y el pardo. Se dejaba una barba en el mentón y el bigote.

— ¿Vas a estar mirándome como tonta toda la noche, querida? —Me espetó— ¡Ve a ordenar que nos sirvan la cena!

Le obedecí sin querer iniciar una pelea.

Ya con la cena frente a nosotros, me dediqué a comer en total mutismo. Edward, sentado a mi derecha hacía lo mismo. No hablaba mucho en presencia de Charles y esta noche estaba especialmente callado. Supuse que no quería provocar que Charles le gritara como venía haciendo desde algunas noches.

Tenía el estomago apretado a causa del miedo. En cualquier momento iniciaría sus reclamos.

Aún así, me obligué a cortar la carne, e ir llevándomela a la boca para masticarla, aunque con el miedo corriendo por mis venas y teniendo ese molesto nudo en el estómago me era muy difícil tragar.

— ¡Esta comida está asquerosa! —dejé caer el tenedor de mi mano cuando el primer golpe contra la mesa llegó.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —me atreví a preguntar, levantando la vista de mi plato.

— ¡Todo! Ni siquiera puedes contratar cocineras que hagan las cosas decentemente. ¡Si tú ya no cocinas por cuidar al huerfanito, no tengo que pagarlo yo!

—No hables así de mi hijo —me enfurecí.

Edward tenía la cabeza gacha y su boca había formado una línea recta.

Él sabía perfectamente que era adoptado y quién había sido su madre, pero sabía que ese tipo de comentarios, dichos con ese tono de innecesaria crueldad, debían de dolerle.

— ¡Digo lo que quiero! ¡Esta es mi casa! —un segundo golpe en la mesa, vino acompañado del sonido de una silla siendo pateada.

Charles se dirigió hacia mí y me tomó violentamente del brazo. Me paró de mi asiento a la fuerza y yo sólo le seguí, sintiendo cómo sus dedos se enterraban en la carne de mi brazo. Seguramente quedarían marcados allí.

Subir las escaleras fue un tormento. Tenía cardenales en las piernas, producto de noches anteriores, y cada vez que me tropezaba con los escalones, sentía como se iban haciendo cardenales sobre los cardenales.

Lloré, trastabillé y le imploré a Charles que esta noche no me golpeara, pero mis palabras suplicantes se perdieron entre sus risas y sus gritos.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me soltó para darme una bofetada que me lanzó sobre el piso. Los golpes siguieron, uno tras otro, y no fui conciente de nada, hasta que los golpes y los insultos pararon abruptamente.

Solté un sollozo de dolor al incorporarme, y éste se convirtió en un grito de horror al ver la figura pequeña de mi hijo mirando a través de la puerta entreabierta.

—¡Maldito mocoso! —la voz de Charles destilaba odio.

—¡No le hagas nada, por favor, Charles! —lloré.

—¡Ven acá, niño! —lo agarró por el hombro y yo me paré intentado que lo dejase en paz, pero al tratar de soltar su agarre, él me pegó un manotazo que me volvió a botar al suelo. El impacto me dolió, pero volví a pararme.

—¡Por favor, Charles, ten piedad, es sólo un niño! —me aferré de su brazo izquierdo, con el cual había tenido asido el brazo de Edward.

—¡Cállate, puta! —escupió las palabras en mi dirección, y elevó la mano derecha para golpear a Edward.

—¡No! —grité desesperada.

El golpe dio de lleno en la mejilla de Edward, y su pequeño cuerpecito salió despedido hacía atrás, sus pies perdieron el equilibrio, y terminó cayendo al suelo.

Grité y corrí hasta él, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Temblaba de miedo cuando al tomarlo por los hombros y levantarlo, enfrentó sus ojos verdes con los míos, eran tan iguales a los de Elizabeth, que en estos momentos me recordaban a su madre como nunca.

Me sorprendí de que no llorara, sino que apretara sus dientes, haciendo un pequeño puchero, asumí que por el dolor, y mantuviera sus lágrimas a raya, brillando en las comisuras de sus ojos. Yo por mi parte no fui tan valiente, las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas a raudales, y las sentí como ácido quemando mi piel.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —levanté la vista hacia Charles y vociferé a pleno pulmón—. ¡Es un niño! ¡Pégame a mí, no a él que nada entiende ni puede hacer!

Lo siguiente que sentí fue una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que la cara se me volteara por completo. Escuché a Edward gritar y luego, sentí cómo era arrancado de mis brazos.

Me puse de pie aún sintiéndome atontada. ¡No podía dejar que Charles volviera a posar sus violentas manos sobre mi hijo! ¡No podía!

—¡Sal de aquí, mocoso huérfano! —asió con su mano grande y fuerte, el delgado brazo de Edward y sacudiéndolo todo el camino lo arrojó al pasillo.

—¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! —gritó desesperado, tratando de soltarse de su agarre, y cuando estuvo en el suelo del pasillo, siguió llamándome lleno de angustia.

—Ve a tu habitación, Edward. ¡Ahora! —grité a través de las lágrimas.

No pude decir más, ni asegurarme de que mi hijo estuviera a salvo, ya que un tirón en mi pelo me hizo doblarme hacia atrás, perder el equilibrio, y luego caer de rodillas en el suelo. Charles tenía sus dedos enterrados en el moño que me había hecho aquella misma mañana y daba tirones tan fuertes que podía sentir cómo varios cabellos se desprendían.

—Ese mocoso te importa más que nada, ¿no? ¡Estás pendiente del huérfano todo el maldito día y no eres capaz de hacer nada bien!

Me limité a llorar, medio aovillada en el suelo. Me mordía la lengua para no decir ni una palabra, y éstas parecían quemarme la garganta. Debería estar acostumbrada a las palabras hirientes en contra de Edward y su condición. No deberían afectarme, pero me dolían.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar a mi hijo de esa forma? ¿Por qué no podía ver la luz y la pureza de su alma de niño y quererlo de la misma forma en la que yo le quería?

—¡Eres una inútil, una buena para nada!

Silencio de mi parte y golpes desde el suyo.

Recibí cada patada y cada bofetada en total mutismo, sólo gritando y llorando en agonía cuando el dolor me sobrepasaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Charles dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama. Después de golpearme había bajado por una botella de whisky y se había quedado dormido mientras bebía. El vaso estaba en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, la botella corría la misma suerte, y el licor sobrante de su noche de borrachera acostumbrada, se esparcía por el piso.

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido y despertarlo. Apreté los labios lo más fuerte que pude, reprimiendo el gemido de sufrimiento que quiso escapar de mis labios cuando el dolor en mis costillas llameó con intensidad.

Me cambié el vestido, pues el que tenía puesto tenía manchas de sangre y estaba roto en el hombro. El dolor me hacía jadear, pero no dejé que ningún sonido más saliera de mis labios.

Con pasos lentos a causa del dolor y el temblor de mis piernas algo adormecidas, me dirigí hasta la salida de la habitación, abrí la puerta con cautela y la cerré con igual cuidado. Ya en el pasillo, caminé apoyándome en la pared, hasta el cuarto de mi hijo.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado. La habitación era grande y estaba pintada en tonos azules, su color favorito. En grandes estanterías había juguetes de todos los tamaños, pero los más impresionantes eran la colección de miniaturas de autos de madera, sus juguetes predilectos.

Ubiqué con la vista su cama, y lo encontré ya dormido, tapado hasta los hombros. Caminé lentamente hasta la orilla de la cama y me arrodillé en un costado.

Si el rostro de Edward era como el de un pequeño angelito al estar despierto, cuando dormía parecía que realmente era un ángel robado directamente de alguna pintura de Botticelli. Aunque esta vez, su rostro denotaba que había estado llorando, y en su mejilla izquierda había una marca grande, circular y de color morado, que se notaba comenzaría a agrandarse, pues el moretón estaba en el principio de su desarrollo.

Acaricié el golpe, y él se removió en la cama. Sus párpados temblaron y luego se abrieron, mostrándome sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Ahora que podía verlo mejor, pude notar que su ojo estaba hinchado también.

Maldije a Charles. ¡Era un monstruo!

—Ven —lo levanté con cuidado—, vamos a ir al médico, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

—Es tarde, tengo sueño —se quejó, acomodándose en mis brazos.

—Quiero que un médico vea ese ojo —sus bracitos se unieron detrás de mi cuello y enfrentó su mirada con la mía.

—Tú también harás que te vea un médico —me ordenó con voz somnolienta. Su voz sonó autoritaria, dentro de lo que un niño podría llegar a serlo.

—¿Quién es la madre y quién es el hijo?

—Sería un doctor muy tonto si no te revisara, mamá.

No pude rebatir su argumento.

Puse con cuidado un chal sobre Edward y bajé las escaleras con sumo cuidado. Abrí la puerta y salí al frío exterior. Estaba oscuro aún, a pesar de que el amanecer estaba próximo, podía notarlo por la escasa luminosidad que comenzaba a apoderarse del cielo.

Caminé hasta el hospital, a paso lento, pues tenía una punzaba francamente dolorosa en las costillas y el peso del niño dormido en mis brazos, a pesar de ser poco, me hacía esforzarme para caminar con normalidad.

El hospital estaba ubicado a unas pocas cuadras de mi casa. El edificio era una instalación de aspecto antiguo, a pesar de haber sido construido luego del gran incendio de 1870. Estaba adornado con grandes y elegantes columnas en la entrada y una cruz de color rojo en la parte superior del portón de entrada.

Subí las escalinatas, y empujé la puerta con el hombro.

Lo primero que vi fue un mesón de informaciones en el que dos enfermeras, vestidas con un pulcro uniforme blanco, conversaban entre susurros.

La primera en fijarse en mi presencia, fue la que estaba detrás del mesón, y luego su compañera, se dio la vuelta para mirar lo que su amiga miraba.

—¡Santo cielo, venga conmigo! —exclamó la enfermera, acercándose a mí. Me hizo sentarme en una silla de ruedas, con Edward en mi regazo, totalmente dormido.

Me condujo por los pasillos del hospital casi desierto. Estaba internamente agradecida de esto, ya que no sabía qué aspecto realmente tendría, y por la expresión de la enfermera, no era muy alentador.

Me dejó en una oficina pequeña, pero acogedora, mientras me indicaba que tomara asiento en una camilla y dejara a Edward recostado en otra. Luego, salió de lugar, no sin antes decirme que mandaría a llamar al doctor de turno.

—El doctor vendrá dentro de unos minutos, ¿estará bien? —era joven y su rostro demostraba las emociones como si de un cristal traslúcido se tratase. Podía notar la preocupación sincera por mí y cierta exaltación en sus ojos cuando mencionó al doctor en cuestión.

—Sí, estaré bien, gracias —contesté cortésmente, sintiéndome fuera de lugar.

Esperé pacientemente, pues no tenía ninguna prisa de volver a casa.

Me dediqué a observar las calles completamente desiertas.

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos antes de que sintiera el sonido de unos pasos acercándose. Nerviosa, posé mis ojos en el umbral de la puerta.

Por la puerta apareció de repente un hombre joven, que tendría unos veinticinco o treinta años a lo más. Era de complexión fina, con anchos hombros y bastante alto, aunque su apariencia física no era lo impresionante, sino su rostro. Era realmente hermoso, como aquellos rostros de las esculturas griegas, completamente simétrico. Un artista estaría feliz de tallar su rostro en el mármol, aunque ese material tendría un inconveniente, jamás podría mostrar la perfección del color rubio dorado de su cabello y el impresionante azul de sus ojos.

Tragué saliva y esperé a que se presentara.

—Buenas noches. Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen —su voz era suave y amable—. Y creo que usted es mi nueva paciente —sus ojos se dirigieron hasta la camilla ocupada por Edward—. Y el pequeño, también, ¿no es así?

—Sí, sí —me aclaré la garganta, en busca de las palabras adecuadas y luego seguí hablando—. Estamos… heridos.

—Sí, por supuesto, eso estoy viendo —se dirigió hasta el escritorio de caoba y tomó una carpeta de encima de éste—. Así que, dígame, señorita…

—Oh, no, no soy señorita, soy señora. Señora Esme Evenson —dije a la carrerilla y luego señalé la camilla—. Él es Edward, mi hijo.

—Es muy joven para ser madre —comentó el doctor en tono neutral.

—Edward es adoptado, pero aún así, tengo edad suficiente para ser su madre biológica —aclaré.

Hubo una pausa en la que el doctor se encargó de anotar nuestros datos. Lo observé en silencio.

—Bien, Esme, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó.

Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero aún así, las mentiras me costaban mucho decirlas.

—Me caí —respondí rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente para ser realmente creíble.

—Si no es mucha la intromisión, me gustaría saber dónde se cayó —su tono seguía siendo muy impersonal. Internamente me pregunté si estaba tratando de esconder alguna emoción.

—Por las escaleras —frunció el entrecejo mientras anotaba en la carpeta.

—Por las escaleras —murmuró con algo de rabia en su voz—. ¿Y esos moretones se los hizo en la misma caída? —lo miré sorprendida por la dureza de sus palabras. Bajó la mirada—. Perdón, no es de mi incumbencia.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sabiendo que no me había creído ni por un segundo. Y quizás a causa de los nervios que esto me causaba, seguí hablando de mi falso accidente.

—Estaba llevando a Edward al piso de abajo, había tenido una pesadilla y quería un vaso con leche. Me enredé en el ruedo de la bata y caímos por las escaleras —inspiré y espiré antes de continuar. El dolor en mis costillas persistía—. Traté de protegerlo lo más que pude con mi cuerpo, pero me preocupa su mejilla y su brazo, creo que se lo he magullado.

— ¿Y no se preocupa por usted? Se nota que le cuesta respirar, puede tener algún daño en las costillas.

—Me permitiré preocuparme por mí, si revisa a Edward primero.

—De acuerdo.

Lo seguí ansiosa con la vista. Despertó a Edward y éste se dejó examinar sin decir una palabra. Vi cómo hacía muecas cuando el doctor le revisaba, sobre todo cuando, después de aplicarle un gel en la mejilla, se dedicó a examinar su brazo.

— ¿Duele mucho? —le preguntó el doctor Cullen al ver cómo reprimía las lágrimas.

—Sí —su voz se quebró y una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Apreté los dientes. Esta era una pesadilla hecha realidad.

—Estos cardenales no son producto de una caída —me dijo, algo enfurecido.

—No hay nada que usted pueda hacer —le respondí, quizás en un tono más cortante del que debería.

—Nuevamente, perdón por mi intromisión —sus palabras eran sinceras, pero aún así, pude ver cómo apretaba los puños—. Este asunto no es de mi incumbencia.

—No se disculpe.

—Ya está —musitó—. Tu madre te pondrá esta pomada en los hematomas y estarás bien —se dirigió a mí—. Es más que nada para aliviar el dolor, no puedo hacer mucho más.

—Gracias, doctor —agradecí aliviada.

— ¿Puedo dormir? ¡Tengo sueño!

—Por supuesto, caballero, pues ahora debo atender a su madre —Edward le sonrió y se recostó en la camilla. Me dolía ver cómo su rostro de angelito estaba marcado por las sucias manos de Charles.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré al doctor.

—Eso ya lo veremos —se acercó hasta mí y sus manos comenzaron a palpar mis costillas—. ¿No lleva corsé?

—No pude ponérmelo, dolía demasiado —le confesé.

Siguió con su examen. Sus manos eran suaves y su contacto hacía que mi piel se erizara. Jamás había sido tratada con tanta amabilidad. Ningún hombre había sido tan delicado al tocar mi piel. Era increíble el contraste entre la forma que tenía de tratarme mi marido y la delicadeza con la que me tocaba un completo extraño. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginar que sus manos no estaban haciendo un examen médico, sino que recorrían la piel de mi estómago con dulces caricias.

Abrí los ojos, ruborizándome. No era correcto que tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos y menos con mi hijo presente.

—Tengo que vendarla, tiene una costilla magullada —me informó—. No está rota, pero si no la vendo, le seguirá doliendo y no sanará correctamente.

Media hora más tarde, mi costilla estaba sujeta con una venda justo debajo del busto. Había sido vergonzoso bajar mi vestido, y revelar mi piel marcada, pero el profesionalismo del doctor Cullen me dio la confianza necesaria.

—Quisiera examinar esos hematomas —señaló mi rostro, antes de posar una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Su tacto era suave y helado.

Dejé que revisara mi cara. Su rostro estaba frente al mío y pude examinarlo a gusto, mientras él curaba con mucha paciencia y cuidado mis heridas. Hice muecas de dolor, cuando revisó mi labio hinchado y vi claramente cómo negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba con acritud cada vez que tomaba un algodón empapado en alcohol y curaba los pequeños cortes en mis cejas o en mis labios.

—No debería dejar que le hiciera esto, Esme —me dijo con cierta rabia reflejándose en sus palabras. Su rostro exquisito estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, pues en ese momento me estaba curando el labio, el cual tenía partido—. Debería denunciarlo.

— ¿Y qué ganaría? —dejé de fingir que había caído por las escaleras, pues era obvio que él jamás me había creído—. Estamos en una sociedad machista y no lo llevarán detenido por darle un _castigo merecido_ a su esposa.

— ¿Ni siquiera lo haría por su hijo? —miré por encima de su hombro, al durmiente ángel de cabellos cobrizos.

—Por él sería capaz de todo. Me parte el alma verlo herido, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Se lo prometí a su madre, le prometí que lo cuidaría siempre.

—Acabamos con su labio —dijo sin contestar mis palabras—. Me gustaría ver si tiene más heridas, Esme.

—No, no tengo más —mentí—. No quisiera que por seguir aquí, ocupado conmigo, no pueda atender a pacientes que lo necesitan más.

La presencia de aquel doctor guapo y joven me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

—No se tiene que preocupar por eso. Han sido días muy tranquilos en el hospital.

Me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. La acepté de buena gana y un extraño escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando estrechó sus dedos con los míos.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un largo espacio de tiempo. No había palabras ni movimientos de por medio. Era como si sus ojos me hubieran atrapado en la inmensidad azul que eran sus iris. Y parecía que al él le pasaba lo mismo.

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¡Estaba casada! No felizmente casada, pero no podía pretender que este hombre joven, guapo y seguramente muy codiciado por las mujeres, especialmente las enfermeras, pudiera estar ligeramente atraído por mí.

—Debo irme —anuncié, soltando mi mano de la suya y rompiendo el contacto visual.

—La acompaño hasta la salida —antes de que pudiera decir nada, tomó a Edward en brazos, y salió de la oficina conmigo siguiéndolo por los pasillos hasta la entrada.

—Me gustaría verte más veces, para revisar cómo va esa costilla, por supuesto —me dijo, pasándome a Edward, quien no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando, pues seguía dormido.

—Claro, sin ningún problema. ¿Cuándo quiere que venga? —le pregunté. Un extraño anhelo se trasparentaba en mi voz.

—Dentro de una semana —acepté en silencio.

Me tendría aquí exactamente dentro de siete días.

Ya estaba saliendo, cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a mi brazo. Lo hizo con cuidado, sin apretar.

—La próxima vez, si tienes un nuevo golpe, no dudaré en poner las verdaderas razones por las que te he atendido. No mentiré en el expediente médico nuevamente.

Asentí, al tiempo que le daba un suave apretón de gratitud en su mano blanca y algo helada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había vuelto una semana más tarde, con nuevos golpes y, a pesar de su advertencia, me había atendido, con esa paciencia infinita que parecía tener, curando cada herida en mi cara, sin anotar nada en los papeles del expediente médico.

Mientras me curaba, charlamos de temas diversos.

La conversación con él era fácil de llevar. Sus palabras eran suaves como su tono y además, era muy culto. Hacía cuatro años, desde que Elizabeth había muerto, que no mantenía una conversación tan amena, donde pudiera discutir sobre libros o poesía.

Poco a poco, la conversación se fue haciendo más y más profunda. Con él era fácil contar mis penas y mis alegrías, y parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo, pues me había enterado entre charla y charla que estaba completamente soltero, aunque eso ya lo sabía ya que no llevaba argolla, pero también me había contado de su determinación por salvar vidas, que era lo que lo había impulsado a ser médico.

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo terminaste adoptando a Edward? —inquirió en determinado momento de la conversación.

—Elizabeth Masen, la madre de Edward, era mi mejor amiga. La conocí cuando tenía diez años. Me caí al trepar un árbol, me quebré la pierna en esa ocasión y ella me ayudó a regresar a casa. Desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables. Estudiábamos juntas, jugábamos todo el tiempo, y con el paso del tiempo, fuimos madurando juntas. Ella era mucho más hermosa que yo y consiguió un prometido antes que yo.

Sonreí en los recuerdos. Dirigí mis ojos a mi hijo, quien dibujaba sentado en el escritorio de Carlisle.

—Si quiere hacerse una idea, su rostro era como el de Edward, aunque más fino, Edward tiene el mentón de su padre, aunque heredó más cosas de Elizabeth, por ejemplo, ese extraño color de cabello entre el castaño y el cobre, así como los ojos verdes como esmeraldas. A veces siento que miro los ojos de mi amiga cuando miro a mi hijo, o que cuando ríe de medio lado estoy viendo la sonrisa pícara de Lizzie.

Volví a mirar los ojos del doctor. Quizás lo estaba aburriendo, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de hablar, pues ademanes apacibles, y su expresión ensimismada me incitaban a continuar.

—Me casé con Charles por presión familiar, a pesar de que Elizabeth me rogó que no cometiera ese error. Debí haber hecho caso, ella siempre tenía la razón —solté un suspiro antes de continuar. Lo que seguía en mi historia era completamente doloroso aún—. Quedamos embarazadas al mismo tiempo, pero yo perdí a mi hijo a causa de los golpes de Charles. Mi pobre pequeño, lo quería como a mi propia vida y no fui capaz de defenderlo —no pude evitar las lágrimas—. Justo en esa época, estábamos en guerra, y el marido de Elizabeth, que se llamaba Edward también, fue llamado a combatir. Murió en el campo de batalla.

Me limpié las lágrimas a manotazos, hasta que Carlisle me ofreció un pañuelo, pero antes de que pudiera aceptarlo, él mismo limpió mis mejillas.

—Si es demasiado doloroso…

—Quiero contarlo —musité. Él asintió una vez—. Charles también fue llamado a la guerra, pero él volvió con vida. Todo el tiempo que Charles estuvo en la guerra lo pasé con Elizabeth, que estaba casi muriéndose de pena. Apenas comía y todo el tiempo lloraba. Lo único que la mantenía viva era su hijo. Cuando Edward nació, no pudo seguir luchando. Murió en el parto, no sin antes decirme… rogarme que cuidara de su hijo como si fuera el mío propio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron, así como las semanas y los meses.

Cada siete días, iba a visitar a Carlisle al hospital. Tenía una excusa perfecta: mis golpes. Con el paso del tiempo, él se había convertido en un amigo fiel y de alguna forma, en mi médico de cabecera.

Pero había sentimientos más fuertes que esos. Al menos de mi parte.

No podía dejar de ver a Carlisle como un hombre, más que como un simple amigo. Cada vez que sus ojos azules se posaban en mí, sentía como si mis huesos se convirtieran en esponjas y mi estómago se apretaba al recibir la visita de miles de mariposas.

Él había derretido toda la frialdad que Charles había instaurado en mi corazón con sus maltratos.

Me mordí el labio inferior y entré en la oficina de Carlisle cerrando la puerta con cuidado. No se había percatado de mi presencia, y seguía leyendo, con una pequeña arruga en la frente, un expediente médico.

— ¿Interrumpo? —musité muy bajito.

Levantó la mirada del informe y me sonrió, haciendo que mi mundo se iluminara.

La tarde pasó volando como siempre que estaba con él.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

—Te acompaño hasta la salida —me ayudó a pararme y me condujo hasta la puerta con su mano apoyada en mi espalda.

—No es necesario —las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, cuando me giré para enfrentar nuestras miradas, y la sonrisa que brillaba en mis labios se desvaneció al encontrarme con su cuerpo casi completamente pegado al mío.

Tragué saliva de forma nerviosa y le miré a los ojos. Él se inclinó un poco y el agarre en mi cintura, que no había soltado aún, se volvió más fuerte. Nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos de una forma en la que no era correcto entre dos amigos.

De forma inconciente, cerré los ojos y esperé a que hiciera lo que sus ademanes vacilantes me indicaban que iba a hacer.

El beso empezó tan suave como el aleteo de las alas de una mariposa contra mis labios. Era tan tímido y dulce como prohibido, pero a pesar de saber que estar besando al doctor Carlisle Cullen estaba mal, pues yo estaba casada, no podía sentirme arrepentida.

Este era el mejor momento de mi vida.

No había malos pensamientos, mientras su boca se volvía un poco más insistente contra la mía, aunque sin perder ni un ápice de la ternura con la que había empezado nuestro contacto.

Nos separamos con lentitud, luego de bajar la intensidad del beso a suaves roces que apenas eran perceptibles. Eran más semejantes a caricias hechas con el aliento.

Nuestra frentes se quedaron unidas, y sus manos posadas en mis mejillas.

—Esme, yo… —se trabó un poco con las palabras y supe que iba a decir que ese beso, el mejor beso de mi vida, había sido un error.

—No lo digas, no digas que fue un error —me alejé un paso, pero él se acercó uno también, no permitiendo que me alejara.

—Nunca dije que fuera un error, pero, Esme, si tú crees que lo fue, no se volverá a repetir, lo juro —pude notar el matiz de dolor en sus palabras.

—Carlisle —su nombre salió como un suspiro de mis labios. Rodeé sus muñecas con mis dedos y me puse de puntillas para volver a besarlo.

Mientras la sincronía de nuestros labios al rozarse hacía que mis piernas temblaran y en mi estómago hubiera una explosión de mariposas volando, podía sentir sus pulgares acariciar mis mejillas con tanta delicadeza, como si yo estuviera hecha del mismo material que los finos jarrones que pintaba.

Tanta delicadeza hacía que quisiera llorar. Jamás había sido tratada con tanto cariño, con tanto amor.

—Estoy casada, y tengo un hijo —murmuré contra sus labios—. No te convengo.

No quería perderlo antes de tenerlo realmente, pero tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma y dejar de soñar despierta con una realidad que jamás llegaría.

—Sé perfectamente cuál es tu situación, Esme. Pero me cansé de luchar contra lo que siento. Desde que te vi por primera vez en mi oficina, y cruzamos la primera palabra he sabido que eras tú la indicada para mí. Te quiero, te amo, Esme.

Su revelación me dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Me amas? —nadie, jamás me había dicho esas palabras—. ¡Oh, Carlisle, yo también te amo!

—He deseado que sea tu rostro lo último que vea en las noches y lo primero que vean mis ojos al despertar. Quiero llegar del hospital y encontrarte a ti, esperándome junto a Edward y todos los hijos que podamos tener.

El futuro que él pintaba era completamente hermoso pero tan prohibido. Yo ya tenía un esposo.

Más besos no se hicieron esperar. Me besó la frente, los parpados, las mejillas y el mentón. Era tan dulce la forma en la que me trataba.

—Esme, huye conmigo. Ve a tu casa, haz las maletas y vámonos con Edward de Chicago —me propuso.

—No podemos hacer eso, Carlisle. Así tan apresuradamente. Hay que idear alguna forma, alguna en la que la gente no salga herida —la figura de mi hijo se paseó por mi mente.

—Podemos arreglar lo de Edward. Podemos hacernos pasar por un matrimonio, él sería nuestro hijo, adoptivo si así lo quieres —me ofreció.

—Es muy pequeño. Te conoce como su médico y aunque te adore, no sé cómo tomará un cambio así. Permíteme hacer esto a mi manera —vi cómo su frente se poblaba de arrugas y le sonreí, y me separé de su abrazo—. Debo volver a casa, el maestro de Edward debe de estar por acabar la lección —dije, volviendo a la realidad.

—Ve —aceptó asintiendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía cómo iba a salir de aquel callejón sin salida. Estaba completamente desesperada.

Amaba a Carlisle. Lo amaba con cada fibra de mí ser. Hacia tres semanas que manteníamos una relación a escondidas y desde ese momento, para mí todo mi mundo parecía más alegre y lleno de vida. Me levantaba con más fuerzas y ánimos en la mañana, y cuando llegaba la hora de ir a mi acostumbrada visita a su casa o al hospital, la vitalidad y felicidad se apoderaban de mi estado anímico.

Edward se entretenía con Carlisle. Ambos pasaban horas y horas hablando de los diferentes insectos que Carlisle tenía en vitrinas en el despacho de su casa. Yo me limitaba a observarlos y sentir que tanta felicidad era casi irreal.

Por otro lado, estaba Charles, que jamás se había detenido en sus maltratos, a pesar de que había logrado mantener a mi hijo al margen de toda disputa.

Suspiré. Si tenía a Carlisle conmigo era capaz de soportar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Dónde has estado, zorra? —la voz de Charles me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

Era de noche ya. Se me había hecho tarde. Había estado muy entretenida encerrada en la oficina de Carlisle, mientras Edward deambulaba por el hospital de la mano de una linda enfermera que siempre lo cuidaba. Siempre estaba entretenido con alguna de las enfermeras, que al ver un niño tan guapo y caballeroso, lo invitaban a la cafetería del hospital a comer un pedazo de pastel de fresas, su favorito.

—Fui al médico.

— ¡Al médico! ¿Fuiste a que te pusiera alguna _inyección_ un médico de cara bonita y pelo rubio?

—No sé qué tratas de insinuar —dije, tratando de pasar y subir las escaleras, cosa que él me impedía—. ¡Estaba con Edward, por Dios, Charles!

—Ahora usas al mocoso de tapadera —me quitó a Edward de los brazos y lo zarandeó hasta que despertó—. ¡Mocoso huérfano, despierta, abre esos ojitos verdes iguales a los de la perra de tu madre!

— ¡Suéltalo y no te atrevas a hablar así de Elizabeth! —espeté, tratando de que soltara a Edward. Él por su parte, también forcejeaba.

Todo fue en vano. El ciclo de golpes se había iniciado nuevamente, aunque esta vez Edward fue quien sufrió más. Charles lo aventó al piso con brutalidad y cuando quise ir a ver su estado, me golpeó con fuerza el rostro.

Ya en el suelo, me tiró el cabello y me gritó cada insulto que sabía, hasta que al final, se aburrió de atormentarme y se fue, perdiéndose por las puertas que daban al salón.

Me arrastré hasta donde mi hijo se agarraba su brazo izquierdo y derramaba lágrimas de dolor.

—Me duele —hipó y como pude, limpié sus lágrimas. Su brazo estaba inflamado y formaba un ángulo extraño.

—Mami hará que deje de doler, ¿de acuerdo? —con esfuerzo, lo tomé entre mis brazos, y me dirigí al único lugar donde sabía que sería bien recibida, con un beso y una mueca de preocupación: la casa de Carlisle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Carlisle me había obligado a permanecer sentada en el cómodo sofá de su casa, con un vaso lleno de agua con azúcar en las manos. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero me sentía fuera de lugar en esta ocasión, por lo que me paré de mi asiento y comencé a caminar por toda la casa.

No podía estar quieta. Mi hijo estaba escaleras arriba con Carlisle. Sabía que estaba en buenas manos, pero apenas podía soportar saber que estaba herido y que su madre no estaba cuidando de él.

También sabía que no haría ningún bien teniendo otro ataque de pánico mientras veía cómo mi hijo se desmayaba a causa del dolor que le causaba su brazo roto.

Entré por una de las puertas, sin fijarme mucho en dónde estaba entrando. Podría haber sido el baño, como podría haber sido la cocina o la biblioteca. Lo único que estaba tratando de hacer era matar mi ansiedad y relajarme. Pero en medio de mi paseo algo llamó mi atención. Un olor extraño, como a alcohol, almendras amargas y desinfectante.

Miré extrañada a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que había entrado en un pequeño laboratorio donde sabía que Carlisle guardaba remedios y compuestos químicos. Jamás había entrado ahí.

Recorrí los estantes, revisando las etiquetas sin prestar real atención hasta que mis ojos dieron con una botellita cuya etiqueta decía _cianuro. _Me detuve frente a ella y la tomé entre mis dedos. Era pequeña y no podía apreciar el color de su contenido, pues la botellita era café, pero sí podía ver que se encontraba casi llena.

El cianuro era un veneno muy potente. Había escuchado leyendas sobre una mujer que había matado a su marido con esa sustancia, sólo poniendo un poco en su café.

Charles ya había golpeado dos veces a Edward y seguiría haciéndolo mil veces más si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Había roto su brazo y mi pequeño no podría tocar su piano en un largo tiempo. Pero lo más espantoso, era saber que con el paso de los años él terminaría viendo la violencia como algo normal y la cantidad de heridas físicas serían casi igual de numerosas que las de su alma.

Era algo que no podía permitir.

Irreflexivamente, cogí la botellita fuerte entre mis dedos y volví a la sala. Escuché los pasos de Carlisle por las escaleras y me apresuré a esconder el frasquito en mi bolso.

— ¿Cómo está Edward, Carlisle? —las lágrimas no había dejado de caer desde que Carlisle se había llevado a mi pequeño niño escaleras arriba, incluso mientras tomaba el cianuro y lo guardaba en mi bolso.

—Está bien, sólo tiene un hueso del brazo roto. Lo sedé para que no le doliera y pudiera descansar —las palabras salieron de sus labios metódicas, tratando de ocultar su posible enfado—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Le conté lo que había ocurrido y él me abrazó cuando acabé. Su cálido abrazo era reconfortante.

—No mereces esto, Esme. Mereces que te traten con delicadeza, como si fueras una delicada rosa —susurró antes de unir nuestros labios.

Le correspondí de buena gana, besándolo con todo el amor que guardaban por él mi alma y mi corazón.

Poco a poco, el beso subió de intensidad y terminamos recostados en el sofá. Jamás habíamos estado en una posición tan íntima, y mis deseos de que la situación siguiera su curso me embargaron por completo. Carlisle tenía sus manos ocupadas recorriendo mis mejillas y sus labios perdidos en mi cuello.

—Hazme el amor —musité, besando sus mejillas, escondiendo el rubor de la mías.

Susurró mi nombre con voz algo ronca, quizás porque él sentía esa misma necesidad de unirnos más allá del plano físico, sino que también en espíritu. Si habíamos nacido para estar juntos, este era el momento de demostrarlo. Había cierta magia justo en este momento, por macabra que fuera la razón de mi visita a altas horas de la noche.

Nos alejamos unos centímetros para miramos a los ojos. Parecía que podíamos leernos la mente con una sola mirada. Él parecía estar diciendo que me amaba y que era capaz de esperar por mí y mi entrega el resto de la eternidad si la tuviera. Y agradecí ese sentimiento, sin embargo, la decisión que había tomado al guardar el cianuro en mi bolso, me empujaba a sus brazos con más fuerza.

— ¿Estás completamente segura? —inquirió. Él siempre se comportaba tan caballerosamente.

—Lo estoy.

Extendí mi mano, él la tomó, besó mis nudillos y luego tiró suavemente de mí, para dirigirme escaleras arriba, a su cuarto, con pasos tranquilos, sin apuro alguno. Cuando llegamos, él cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dio la vuelta para verme a los ojos.

Me di la vuelta para verle justo en el momento en que apoyaba la espalda contra la puerta, y me extendía los brazos, una clara invitación a unirme a él en un abrazo cálido y tan lleno de significados, que un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Las palabras sobraban en esas cuatro paredes, simplemente no eran necesarias entre los dos.

Elevé el rostro, encontrándome con el mar de intenso azul que eran sus ojos. Sus manos se arrastraron por los costados de mi cuerpo, enviando una suave ola de deseo por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, hasta tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme con toda la pasión que había contenido en su espera. Me sujeté de sus hombros con fuerza y le correspondí con la misma pasión desbordante.

Nos habíamos contenido demasiado. O quizás es que por fin había abierto la puerta que guardaba toda la pasión que sentíamos el uno por el otro, dejándola escapar y poseernos a ambos en igual medida.

Nos dirigimos lentamente hacia la cama, pero nos quedamos parados a los pies de ésta, en vez de dejarnos caer de inmediato.

Ambos nos encargamos quitarle la ropa al otro, sin ningún tipo de apuro. Él empezó por mi blusa, sacándola primero de la cinturilla de la falda y luego desabotonando cada botón con deliberada lentitud. Yo por mi parte, me dediqué a recorrer cada centímetro de su pecho, que había dejado al descubierto luego de desabrochar su camisa, con la yema de los dedos. La sedosidad de su piel era quemante y deliciosa.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando los dedos de Carlisle recorrieron la extensión de mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, aún apresados en el duro corsé, que minutos más tarde, el hombre frente a mí se encargó de quitar, luego de desanudar las amarras ubicadas en mi espalda, mientras sus labios besaban mi nuca.

Mi falda y la enagua debajo de ésta, fueron las siguientes prendas que cayeron al suelo, sumándose al montículo de ropa apilada a nuestros pies.

Nunca había estado en tan poco ropa frente a Carlisle, ni siquiera cuando había curado mis heridas. Estaba casi desnuda frente al escrutinio de sus ojos azules, que parecían oscurecerse por momentos, a la luz de una llama de fuego indomable.

Aparté la vista, avergonzada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, posando un dedo bajo mi mentón y elevando mi rostro.

—Debo parecerte apenas deseable —musité, escondiendo mi incomodidad.

—Eres hermosa, Esme. Tus sentimientos, tu amor y pasión por tu hijo, todo eso es hermoso, pero también lo eres por fuera —sus dedos acariciaron mis mejillas, y siguieron bajando por mi mentón hasta mi cuello, para detenerse sólo en el nacimiento de mis pechos—. Toda tú eres perfecta y te amo, Esme. Eres todo lo que quiero en la vida.

—Yo también te amo, Carlisle. Y eres todo lo que quiero en la vida —repetí sus palabras, llena de emoción.

Volvimos a unir nuestros labios, y esta vez, su boca entreabrió la mía para dejar pasar su lengua. Era maravillosa la sensación de ser besaba con tanto respeto y amor. Carlisle podía convertir la unión de nuestros labios y el movimiento suave de nuestras lenguas, en un momento tan mágico como erótico.

Nuestra relación había sido más bien platónica que pasional, y este era un terreno que estábamos explorando con ansia, o al menos eso era lo que nuestros labios y manos, ávidas de conocer nuestro cuerpo, nos demostraban.

Poco a poco las últimas prendas que nos cubrían terminaron por ceder ante la insistencia de nuestras manos contra las amarras o los botones. Ambos quedamos desnudos uno frente al otro.

Extrañamente, no sentí vergüenza alguna. Más bien, estaba totalmente entregada a él y todas las emociones placenteras que me embargaban.

Cuando nos dejamos caer en la cama, él se detuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para besarme y acariciarme cada milímetro de piel que estuviese ante sus ojos, con sus labios y con sus manos, siempre delicadas contra mi sensible piel.

Me besó con infinita ternura el cuello, el inicio de mis pechos, mejillas, la comisura de los labios, los párpados, la nariz, hasta que en su recorrido por mi anatomía terminó dándole especial atención a mis pechos, mientras yo me afanaba en recorrer su ancha espalda y su pecho con la punta de mis dedos, descubriendo cada plano de su perfecto cuerpo. Y por supuesto, que también le besé, tratando de demostrarle cuán importante era su amor para mí.

La necesidad se hacía cada vez más fuerte. La pasión y el amor que nos teníamos nos orillaban a seguir el curso de nuestros besos y nuestras caricias.

Cuando él se posicionó entre mis piernas, entrelacé éstas alrededor de su cintura. Podía sentir cómo nuestras intimidades se rozaban, y ésa era una tortura que ya no podía soportar.

Lo abracé con fuerza cuando con un movimiento delicado, un empuje lento y algo torpe, su cuerpo se adentró en el mío. No pude evitar clavarle un poco las uñas en su ancha espalda, pues la sensaciones me sobrepasaron. Jamás me había sentido así. El placer, la alegría, la paz y a la vez el desborde de pasión que me hacía sentir nuestra unión, era algo completamente nuevo para mí.

Gemí suavemente en su oído, enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos rubios, tratando de aferrarme a él de alguna manera, tratando también de atraer su boca a la mía.

Él gimió y fue todo lo que necesité para exclamar su nombre, mientras nuestros movimientos se comenzaban a sincronizar a un compás dictado por nuestros acelerados latidos de corazón.

Y entonces, todo fue magia. Era el momento más mágico y perfecto de mi vida. Porque así me sentía junto a él, a mi Carlisle. Era magia sentir cómo su cuerpo se acoplaba al mío como si de dos piezas de un mismo puzzle se tratase. Era magia sentir sus besos, sus palabras susurradas entre gemidos y jadeos sincronizados con los míos.

Él era tan delicado en su forma de hacerme suya. A veces dudaba, tal vez por miedo a herirme, pero entonces sólo bastaba que le susurrara que todo estaba bien, y buscara sus labios, los cuales se unían con desesperación, tratando de captar el aliento de nuestros cuerpos unidos, y el ritmo de nuestros movimientos se volvía constante y placentero.

Me aferré a su espalda, enterrando mis uñas en su piel, cuando llegamos juntos al límite. Sentí cómo su cabeza se enterraba entre mis cabellos, y su boca ahogaba un masculino gemido en la piel de mi cuello. Yo le imité, enterrando el rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y hombro. Gemí contra su piel.

Permanecimos en esa posición, aferrados el uno al otro hasta que nuestras respiraciones se hicieron más calmadas.

La sensación de estar entre los brazos de Carlisle era simplemente asombrosa, él se encargaba de que cada segundo fuera único y mágico.

Jamás me había sentido tan plena y feliz.

Y deseé más que nunca ese destino juntos, que quizás nunca tendríamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya había amanecido cuando caminaba de vuelta a mi casa, con Edward entre mis brazos, y no podía dejar de pensar en la determinación que había tenido al mirar las botellitas de compuestos químicos en el laboratorio de Carlisle.

Irreflexivamente, había robado la que decía cianuro, que por lo que sabía, era un veneno muy potente. Treinta segundos después de la ingesta de él y ya no había nada qué hacer. O al menos eso decían las leyendas urbanas acerca de ese químico.

¿Qué sucedía si mataba realmente a Charles, como había planeado fugazmente la noche anterior?

Matar era un pecado. Pero dejar que Charles siguiera golpeando a Edward era mil veces más doloroso que cargar con la culpa de la muerte de un ser tan repugnante, que era capaz de levantarle la mano a un niño que no sabía defenderse.

¡A mí podía golpearme todo lo que quisiera! Yo podría soportar las penas del infierno si como recompensa tenía la sonrisa feliz de mi hijo, y las caricias de Carlisle como remedio.

Protegí con mi capa a mi pequeño niño durmiente, y seguí el camino hasta mi casa. Una vez allí lo dejé dormido en su habitación, me cambié de ropa y bajé hasta el salón.

La decisión estaba tomada. Era una decisión drástica y desesperada. Mataría a Charles. Tenía que proteger a Edward a toda costa, no podía permitir que escenas como la de la noche pasada se repitieran y Carlisle merecía una mujer sin un pasado tan tormentoso y con un hijo a cuestas.

La noche anterior sería el único recuerdo de nuestra relación que me permitiría atesorar.

Me senté en mi escritorio y saqué una hoja, la tinta y la pluma. Le debía una explicación a Carlisle, sabía que le haría daño verme tras las rejas, pero de esa forma era más fácil que me olvidara y sanara las heridas que posiblemente le efectuaría.

Mojé la punta de la pluma en la tinta y comencé a escribir.

_Carlisle: _

_Te amo, y siempre lo haré. Por favor nunca lo olvides. Espero que en nombre de ese amor, puedas perdonarme por lo que haré. _

_Si vas a tu laboratorio __en este momento, te darás cuenta que falta una botella de cianuro. Yo la tomé. Se la pondré en el café a Charles esta noche. _

_Mataré a mi marido._

_No soporto más sus maltratos, ni que se atreva a golpear a Edward. Es mi hijo, aunque no lo haya llevado en mi vientre, aunque por nuestras venas no corra la misma sangre, y cada golpe que él recibe es como una cuchillada en el corazón. Si Charles muere, estaremos libres. O al menos Edward lo estará. _

_Es un sacrificio que vale la pena efectuar. _

_Probablemente, termine en prisión, pero no puedo permitir que la vida de un niño se arruine. Le prometí a Elizabeth que lo cuidaría y eso estoy haciendo. _

_Si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que intentaras que Edward no me visite. No quiero que vea a su madre en prisión. Por favor, encárgate de que una buena familia lo acoja. ¡Y que siga tocando el piano! No podría vivir sabiendo que no sólo lo dejé sin una madre, sino que también sin su más grande pasión. _

_Espero algún día volver a verte y no encontrar reproche en tus hermosos ojos. Sé que truncaré cualquier posibilidad de estar juntos… _

_Perdóname, por favor, perdóname. _

_Siempre tuya._

_Esme_

Doblé la carta y la metí en un sobre. Estuve todo el día sintiendo el peso de ésta en mi bolsillo, como también sentía el peso de la botellita de cianuro que llevaba guardada en el mismo lugar. .

Cuando dieron las ocho y media, Charles llegó. Me saludó como siempre, con un beso sin sentimientos, y yo me fui a la cocina a buscar su té.

Mandé a llamar al mensajero, mientras preparaba la bandeja, y le dije que llevara mi carta a la casa del doctor Carlisle Cullen. Luego, tomé la bandeja con las manos menos temblorosas que nunca, pues nada podría minar mi determinación. Llegué al salón, encontrándome con la misma escena de siempre. Charles leía el periódico.

Cuando dejé la charola en la mesa, me puse de espaldas a él y vertí todo el contenido del frasquito en el té. Un olor a almendras amargas o castañas algo pasadas se apoderó del lugar. Charles no se dio cuenta.

Con cuidado, le pasé su taza con té y me retiré hasta un rincón.

Vi como se llevaba la taza a los labios y bebía un buen sorbo. Al principio no sucedió nada, pero de pronto, su rostro se tornó algo rojizo y comenzó a toser. Jadeando, se llevó las manos al cuello de la camisa, tratando de desabrochar los botones, pero no lo logró y entonces, su cuerpo se convulsionó y todo hálito de vida huyó de su rostro y cuerpo.

Charles estaba muerto.

Me quedé viendo el cuerpo sin vida de mi marido y así me encontraron los oficiales de la policía cuando llegaron, acudiendo a la llamada de las empleadas que jamás habían llamado a la policía cuando me oían gritar y pedir clemencia, pero si habían acudido al llamado del silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la sala después de la muerte de mi esposo.

Mientras me sacaban con la cabeza gacha y las manos esposadas, Edward vino corriendo hacia mí, pero no lo dejaron acercarse. Yo sólo me limité a decirle un _te quiero_ con los labios. Él lloraba mientras se lo llevaban de la casa en un carro policial, que seguramente lo conduciría hasta una casa de acogida de menores.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No supe de Carlisle hasta dos días después. Contra todo pronóstico, me fue a visitar a la prisión.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Esme? —me preguntó en cuanto me vio. Sus ojos azules estaban tristes y había marcas moradas debajo de sus párpados a causa de la falta de sueño—. Podríamos haber huido juntos.

—Nos hubieran encontrado. Y tú mereces una mujer mejor que yo – mi voz se quebró de angustia al imaginarlo con otra mujer, a pesar de saber que yo no era la indicada para él. – Alguien que no tenga un pasado como el mío y un hijo. Necesitas a alguien más joven que te llene de alegrías y no de penas.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que yo te quiero a ti, Esme? ¡Te quiero únicamente a ti! Encontré la felicidad cuando te encontré a ti, y ahora quizás hasta te condenen a muerte.

—Quizás lo merezca. Cuando maté a Charles, no sólo maté a un hombre, sino que maté todas mis esperanzas. Ya no tengo a mi hijo, ni te tengo a ti.

—Me tendrás siempre. Estaré contigo siempre. – Estiró su mano y acarició mi mejilla surcada de lágrimas. – Declararé en el juicio que Charles te pegaba y no sólo a ti, sino que a Edward también. Ya he hablado con el abogado que defenderá tu causa.

Por más que me negué él lo hizo de todas formas. No se alejó de mí ni un segundo. Me visitaba y me trataba con la misma dulzura con la que me había tratado desde el primer momento.

Fueron meses y meses de largos juicios que me dejaban agotada psicológicamente. Mi pena se fue reduciendo de pena capital, a cadena perpetua, hasta que sólo me dieron dos años de prisión, ya que la defensa alegó que maté a mi marido como recurso de última instancia al no encontrar una salida al maltrato que efectuaba contra Edward y contra mí.

Este último pensamiento trajo consigo a mi hijo al centro del escenario de mi mente. Edward se quedaría en un orfanato hasta cumplir los seis, cuando yo saliera de prisión y me pudiera hacer cargo de él nuevamente.

Ahora que lo tenía lejos de mí y no lo arropaba en las noches, me daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al pensar que él podría estar bien lejos de mí y que yo podría soportar el que él no me recordara cuando creciera. Me aterraba convertirme en un vago recuerdo de su infancia.

Pero al contrario de todo lo que yo habría querido, Edward sí me visitó en prisión, y aunque jamás lo admitiría me sentía contenta y en paz al ver que no me olvidaba. Aunque por supuesto que fue triste ver cómo su rostro estaba más delgado al no estar bien alimentado y sus ojitos siempre felices y traviesos se iban apagando a causa de que su inocencia se desvanecía entre las cuatro paredes del hospicio.

— ¿Cómo estás, hijo? —le pregunté en una de sus visitas.

—Te extraño, mamá. ¿Cuándo volveré a casa? —lloró apoyándose en mi pecho.

—Mamá saldrá de aquí en unos años. Tú tienes que ser un hombrecito valiente y esperar hasta que mamá pueda volver para buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Veía crecer a mi hijo lejos de mí, pero me consolaba saber que dentro de dos años volvería a tenerlo siempre junto a mí. Esas visitas eran casi tan difíciles como las de Carlisle. No podía besarlo y abrazarlo como hubiese querido, pero me sentía casi tranquila al ver que la llama del amor en sus ojos no se había extinguido, sino que seguía creciendo conforme el tiempo iba pasando.

La última audiencia antes de que me concedieran la libertad fue tensa. Este día era decisivo. Mi sentencia decía que si a los dos años de estar en prisión no había alegatos en contra de dejarme en libertad, y si mi comportamiento en la cárcel era el adecuado, podría salir en libertad si el juez lo aprobaba.

Esperaba salir libre ese día. Habían pasado dos largos años desde que pisé por primera vez la prisión y sentía que no podría seguir un segundo más lejos de mis seres más amados.

—Por el poder que me confiere la ley de los Estados Unidos de América, le concedo la libertad a la viuda del señor Charles Evenson, la señora Esme Anne Evenson.

Me di vuelta y miré a Carlisle, quien mantenía asida la mano de Edward, que ahora tenía cumplidos los seis años.

¡Era libre! ¡Era libre de verdad!

Me soltaron las esposas de las manos y caminé por el medio de la gente que había ido a presenciar el dictado final del juez.

Vi a Edward soltarse de la mano de Carlisle y correr hacia mí y yo también fui hacia él. Nos encontramos a mitad de camino.

— ¡Mami! —sus bracitos me rodearon, y yo me levanté con él entre mis brazos, al tiempo que un par de brazos más grandes y fuertes nos rodeaban a ambos.

Me sentía completa.

¡Era libre! ¡Y tenía a mi hijo y al amor de mi vida junto a mí! ¡Podríamos ser una familia!

Sonreí por primera vez en dos años.

* * *

**Mi primer Carlisle/Esme. **

**Empecé mil Fics de esta pareja y ninguno llegó a buen puerto. Simplemente no me convencían… ¡Pero al fin tengo una idea que me ha gustado! Así que espero que les guste, no les haya aburrido y hayan logrado llegar hasta el final. **

**¿Review's? Quiero saber vuestra opinión, es de suma importancia para mí.**


End file.
